


The Violin

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Music, Piano, Reminiscing, he dies, i wrote this for school but i really like it so hey here we are, just throwing that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Here's a little story I wrote for a creative writing club at my school. The original draft of this was based off of an animation called The Piano, and it kinda grew from there, I guess. Enjoy the story, if you want, and don't be afraid to leave kudos and a comment- it's really appreciated!!





	The Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little story I wrote for a creative writing club at my school. The original draft of this was based off of an animation called The Piano, and it kinda grew from there, I guess. Enjoy the story, if you want, and don't be afraid to leave kudos and a comment- it's really appreciated!!

The cold wind brushes against my face as I trudge slowly up the mountain. My journey is tedious, yes, but I have walked this road before and I shall walk it again. I know what I’m here for. The same thing I always am. This time, however… I do have a genuine reason to be here. I do have a purpose.

I reach the mountain peak. It’s just as high as I remember it being. I set my violin case down and open it, retrieving the instrument trapped inside. My hands move into place, and I immediately want to rejoice from the feeling it gives me. Even before I play, I know this is yet another afternoon that will fill me with bliss. I begin to play. It’s a short song, but one that I love so much. I close my eyes, letting the music carry me to my safe space.

It’s underrated, really. It’s the sound of the soul, the heart of the earth. The one thing that has the power to change lives; to change the world. Music. It’s addictive- from the sweet song of the instrument, to the sensation it gives you. It breathes; it truly does. Music… it doesn’t just enrich one’s life, it has a life of its own. It shares that life with so many things, and can create entire worlds. The ability to say a thousand words with just one song… It’s truly breath-taking.

Though, I suppose you can’t have good without evil. You can’t have peace without chaos. Music is incredible, but it is also dangerous. It can change your mind in a heartbeat. It can be the final chord between life and death. Music can destroy worlds, just as it creates them. One might even argue that music is what brought me here- standing on top of the world; and looking down at the life beneath me. They wouldn’t be wrong. I need to be alone if I’m to do what I set out for.

The song ends, far too soon for my tastes. I’m not ready to complete my task, but I know I need to. If not now, am I ever going to have the courage to do so again? I set my violin back in its case, and rest it gently on the ground. My coat is set down next to it, and my shoes follow. I won’t need them where I’m going next. They’re safer here, even if nobody ever finds them again.

I sit down, debating if I’m really, truly going to do this. I briefly wonder if anyone’s going to miss me, but the thought is dismissed as soon as it crossed my mind. Nobody cared before. Why would they care when I’m gone? What I’m most concerned about is my music. Nobody can continue my legacy the way I have. Nobody is as skilled. Nobody cares for music the way I do. My father certainly doesn't, nor do my siblings, or those I call friends. Surely I don’t want to leave if nobody can perform as I have done, though do I really want to live in a world where that is my reality?

I stand up. I’ve made my mind. If I’m going to do this, it has to be now. The melody of my song still rings in the back of my mind. It feels as though it’s trying to convince me to hurry up already, to do it now before I change my mind again. That won’t happen. I know it won’t. I take a step forwards, and then another. I’m dangerously close to the edge now. I grin, but there is no joy behind it. Not anymore. I take a final step forwards, and fall, letting the bliss of my music carry me.

My life was… good, I think. At least, good enough. But in life- just like music- all good things must come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story! Be sure to give some kudos, and maybe a comment? Both are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
